Haunted House
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Bella has to enter a creepy old house on a dare - she finds something very surprising in there. Halloween one shot. AU AH.Rated M.


'Jessica why did you drag me into this?' my voice was full of exasperation as we climbed through the window into the creepy old house.

'Bella I wasn't coming in here alone.' Fucking brilliant, how I ended up in this situation I still didn't know.

I had just moved back to Forks after my mom remarried to live with my dad, up until a few months ago I had been enjoying the dry heat of Arizona, now I lived in a place where Noah would have had a field day. Jesus it just never stopped raining. Phil, mom's new husband was a minor league baseball player and there was a fair lot of travelling involved, I knew my mom hated to be away from him so I threw myself on the alter of self sacrifice and said I wouldn't mind living with Charlie, my dad, until it was time for college. I mean I only had to get through my senior year and then it was hello somewhere warm again.

My first day at Forks high was hideous, it was a small school and I felt like everyone had their magnifying glasses out and were examining me closely under a microscope. Jessica was the first friend I made when I started, I was grateful to her for befriending me and giving me somewhere to sit at lunch. But as time had gone I'd realised we actually had very little in common and that if I had to listen to her obsessing over Mike Newton anymore I may just have to amputate my ears.

So here I was taking part in a stupid dare on Halloween, there was a big old house in the forest that everyone claimed was haunted. Mike had dared Jessica to go in and she'd squealed and grabbed my arm, dragging me behind her. Everyone else waited outside while we made our way into the house, I looked out of the grimy window at the others, Mike saw me and pouted in a attempt at seduction, I cringed and looked away.

'Ok so we are in, how long do we have to stay here?'

'Ten minutes. Ugh this floor is so dirty,' Jessica complained, maybe best not tell her about the spider that was dangling from her hair then.

Looking around the house I could see how beautiful it must have been at one time. The ceiling had beautiful mouldings on them and the fireplace was a work of art, I ran my fingers over the fine detail carved in the marble.

The stupid torch I was carrying started to flicker and then it died all together, I rolled my eyes and wished myself a million miles away.

I should never have agreed to have a sleep over at Jessica's, I should have known that she would have something stupid planned, I mean we were eighteen not eight, sneaking out to tell ghost stories and break into a haunted house was all a little childish.

Pressing a button on my watch the screen lit up informing me it was nearly midnight. I should be at home right now tucked up in bed not hanging out in a dusty old mansion with Jessica. I sighed and wandered around the room, which was barely illuminated by the weak moonlight.

There was a shuffling noise from above us and Jessica let out a scream, I watched in amusement as she practically dived through the window outside, I felt like holding up a board that read 9.8, that was a pretty awesome move she just executed.

Because I dreaded to think what forfeit Mike would impose on me I stayed in the house, I actually would prefer things that go bump in the night to Mike's slobbering lips anywhere near me.

Five more minutes I told myself and then shuffling noise came again, a shiver racked my body, god I am so ridiculous getting scared.

Oh Jesus the floorboards creaked, I started to back up and came into contact with something hard and solid. Oh crap.

Hands came up and grasped my shoulders, I wanted to scream, but all that came out was a small squeak. I didn't want to turn around but it seemed I had no choice, whoever had hold of me was swinging me round to face them. Irrationally I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was before me.

'Would you care to explain what you're doing?' a velvety soft voice enquired, it was deep and full of amusement.

'Um er..' I was shaking now, my eyes still tightly clenched

'Are you ok?' I risked raising one eyelid, a boy not much older than me stood in front of me. I opened both eyes and shamelessly gazed at him. I mean he was, well the only word I could think of was beautiful. His bushy hair stood out from his head like he'd just woken up, the colour was hard to see in the dim light, it looked brown. His skin glowed palely, half his features were in shadow but the half I could see looked like something Michelangelo would have been proud to create.

His eyes were giving me a similar once over and I blushed deeply, glad that he probably couldn't see my bright red face in the dark. I could only imagine what I looked like to him, brown hair, brown eyes, medium height and build, so average it was almost painful.

'So are you going to tell me what you're doing in this house?' he spoke softly, he had the most sinfully arousing voice ever, it flowed over my skin like silk.

'A dare?' how the hell was I going to explain myself without sounding like a complete moron?

'A dare?'

'Yes this place is supposed to be haunted and I was kind of dared to come in.' I hung my head at how pathetic my explanation was.

He chuckled softly 'I see.'

'What are you doing in here?' I asked curiously 'No one has lived here was years.'

'My family bought this place a few months ago, my mom loves a challenge and doing up old houses, and well she fell in love with this place.'

'So you'll be moving in here?' he nodded still watching me carefully with those dark eyes.

'But why are you here now in the dark?'

'Well I wanted to check the place out, the power was supposed to have been turned on but as you can see it hasn't,' he gestured at the dark room. 'So at the moment I'm camped out in the dark. The rest of my family are coming tomorrow.' I didn't remember seeing a car outside or anything and I wondered how he had gotten here.

'What exactly did you thing you'd find in the house?'

'I don't know maybe a werewolf, a vampire if I was lucky.'

'A vampire?' he had moved closer to me now, 'and what would you have done if you found one in here?' seriously I could listen to that voice all day.

'I'd have said bite me.' I grinned a little at my own joke and I saw his lips curve too.

'Tempting,' I thought I heard him whisper.

'Bella!' my name been shouted from outside caused me to jump. I walked over to the window and looked out.

Eric stood there, 'what happened to you? We were all seriously getting worried.' I rolled my eyes, 'I'm fine.'

'We are all going to the beach, you coming?' I started to climb out of the window and lowered myself to the ground carefully. I noticed how everyone seemed to have paired off and the last thing I wanted to do was sit there like some spare part.

'You know what I'll just head home.' I didn't have to worry about Charlie catching me sneaking in because he was staying over at Sue's, they had recently started dating, it was kind of weird thinking about him having a girlfriend but I was glad he was happy.

'Ok.' They waved as they all climbed into Eric's van.

'Thanks for offering me a lift,' I muttered beneath my breath; it was about a mile walk back to town. Oh well the sooner I got going the sooner I'd be home.

'Bella?' I turned startled as the boy appeared at the window.

'I'm sorry about breaking into your house and everything.'

He smiled, 'its fine. How about a drink before you go?' I could see his face a bit more clearly now and it was everything it promised to be, perfect features looked down at me, his arms rested on the window sill and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to expose sinewy forearms. I wiped my chin in case there was any drool there.

'Um.' I didn't even know his name; it would be a bit foolish to accept.

'Ok.' seems my brain and mouth were no longer connected.

I started towards the window. 'How about I open the door for you instead.' I blushed and nodded my head, going around to the front door.

Jeez he was fast because he already had the door thrown open by the time I had taken a few steps. I hesitated slightly on the threshold.

'Come in Bella, promise I don't bite,' he chuckled darkly

I suddenly felt nervous. 'What's your name?' I was following him down the hallway and into the kitchen area. Candles were placed around the room, giving the place a romantic glow.

'I'm sorry how rude I'm Edward.' He turned towards me and held out his hand, my fingers met his and I wanted to jerk back at the tingling sensation that went through me.

'Wow cold hands,' I muttered as his fingers wrapped around mine.

'You know what they say 'cold hands, warm heart.'

My mouth formed a silent o at his words; everything about Edward was unbearably seductive. The way he looked, his voice, the way his eyes roamed over me like I was stood there naked and not wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. I was so far out of my comfort zone it wasn't funny.

'So Bella would you like a drink?' I nodded not sure my voice was up to replying.

He handed me a bottle of water, 'All I have I'm afraid.' I unscrewed the cap and tipped back my head, taking a long swallow. I thought I heard a low growl and I looked at Edward, his eyes seemed to be fixated on my exposed throat.

Before I knew what was happening he was stood right in front of me, his hands held my shoulders as he lowered his mouth to my neck; the cool slide of tongue against my skin had my knees turning to jelly and my brain to mush.

'I can't resist,' the words were rough and oh so sexy.

All my life I had been so good, dutiful daughter, honour student but right now being good was the furthest thing from my mind. I knew I should push him away, pull the whole outraged virgin routine, which is exactly what I was, but for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Instead I moaned and arched my throat more giving Edward better access. I jumped a little as I felt the scrape of his teeth, they nipped and the sensation lit a fire deep in my belly.

Edward moved his mouth up towards mine; his lips were cold and smooth and as I licked his bottom lip I felt a shudder pass through his body. I smiled feeling proud that I had had that affect on him.

Edward's hands met my behind and he lifted me up effortlessly, planting me down on the table I hadn't even noticed.

What the hell was I doing? Stop thinking and just feel I told myself, I had always let my brain rule well dammit now the hormones were in charge.

His hands lifted my sweatshirt up and I heard his sharp intake of breath, that's right no bra. My top half was bare to him and I felt his mouth take one of my breasts in his mouth. Holy mother of all things Christ if that wasn't the best thing I had ever experienced, the tugging of his mouth seemed to echo between my legs. I slid forward needing some friction down there and began to rub myself against the front of his trousers.

'Bella,' he groaned, pushing into me, I felt like I couldn't get enough air into my body with every panting breath I took, it was making me light headed.

My hands reached up to unbutton his shirt, his well defined chest began unveiling itself and I couldn't stop the thrill of anticipation that raced through me.

Hesitantly I ran my fingers along his cool, smooth skin, he watched me, his eyes hooded as my fingers made their way down to his pants.

The button was stiff and unyielding as I tried to tug it open, 'allow me.' His fingers flicked the button open with ease. I watched fascinated as his pants fell to the floor and he stood before in just his boxer shorts, Edward was long and lean but not scrawny, he was perfect, and the bulge at the front was a little daunting to say the least. I swallowed thickly as I raised my eyes to his.

'We don't have to do this.' I looked at him and knew he wouldn't push me; his eyes were almost pitch black and the heat in them felt like it was scorching my skin.

'I want to.' I lifted my hips from the table allowing him to slide my jeans off. My legs swung uselessly beneath me, I laid back feeling almost like an offering on an alter.

'Do you realise how beautiful you look?' Edward trailed his hand slowly down my body from collarbone to hip. I squirmed needing him to move just a little lower. His lips twitched, 'Impatient little thing aren't you?' I looked back at him mutely not sure what to say.

Edward raised his eyebrows 'Lower?' he questioned wickedly and I nodded frantically. He trailed a finger downwards, so slowly it was almost torture till he reached my pubic bone; my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest.

Again he raised that sexy eyebrow and I tried to wiggle upwards but his hand held me down firmly

'Please,' I whispered and he suddenly thrust his finger inside me, lord I thought I had died and gone to heaven as Edward stood there watching, his finger moving expertly inside me while his thumb flicked against the sensitive nub between my legs. I squirmed frantically trying to press myself down, he added another finger and the fullness was electrifying, my back arched and my legs stiffened as he thrust into me hard. The tightening in my stomach became too much and I felt rocked as my body clamped down and started pulsing with pleasure.

'Such a good girl,' Edward crooned near my ear, from anyone else that would have sounded creepy but I liked hearing him praise me.

He lifted my torso effortlessly and picked me up, I managed to wrap my weakened legs around his waist and he carried me from the kitchen up the stairs as if I weighed nothing.

The house was cold but I didn't feel it against my over heated skin. Edward walked straight over to a door and pushed it open, there were candles in this room again, a mattress and sleeping bag were arranged on the floor, I could also see a cd player and some books scattered around but my mind didn't really register much else.

Edward laid me down almost reverently and stood back 'beautiful' I felt myself blush; under his gaze I did feel beautiful.

His hands hooked in to his underwear and pushed them past his hips; I watched them slide down his strong legs my mouth suddenly dry.

I lifted my eyes up and gulped sharply, holy shit he was big, I bit down on my lower lip, there's no way that's going to fit.

'Oh it will fit,' Edward said softly, shit I must have said that out loud.

He lay down so his body was hovering over mine, the tips of my breasts grazed his chest and I wanted to push myself against him hard, to feel that connection in every part of my body.

'Do you want this?' Edward blew gently against my ear and I shivered.

'God yes.' The words were torn from my throat as if I had no control over myself. I could feel his tip rubbing along my folds and I bucked my hips against him.

'So eager,' he smirked before gently thrusting into me, it stung and for a minute I wanted to push him off me but my muscles started to relax and I began to enjoy the feeling of been filled so completely.

I circled my hips experimentally and Edward kissed my mouth softly before thrusting into me again, it didn't hurt so much that time. In fact it made me feel tingly again. The next time he thrust I lifted my hips at the same time, loving the way it felt when my body touched his. Edward started to pick up the pace and fire raged through my veins. I ran my fingers along his back, along the firm muscles of his shoulders. Wrapping my legs around him I felt him slide deeper still, I could feel my insides tightening again. Edward's movements became stronger and harder and I cried out as the pleasure took me away once more. I could feel Edward tense above me and him pulsing inside me.

I kept my eyes closed, I felt limp and wrung out. Edward moved to the side keeping me locked in his strong arms.

Reality flooded my mind like an unwelcome force. I had had sex with a stranger, I had given my innocence to someone I barely knew. What kind of person did that make me?

'Bella?' I could feel his breath against my cheek and I turned reluctantly to look at him.

'I'm not sorry for what happened.' He stared down at me with those strange dark eyes of his.

'I'm not either.' Maybe it was wrong but I would never regret this.

'But I am sorry for this.' I looked at him confused as he lowered his mouth to my throat, there was a sharp sting and I could feel him sucking my skin, it didn't hurt, the feeling was actually very erotic. My body began to response and I could feel myself getting wetter as he pulled on my throat.

'What are you doing?' I gasped Edward drew back and his lips looked darker, I reached out a finger and swiped it along them, blood.

'I can't reisit you, I want you with me and you did say if you met a vampire you would say bite me.' My mind swirled as I tried to grasp his meaning, was he trying to tell me he was a vampire? But that's insane isn't it?

My body started to feel funny, my limbs ached and I felt sick. 'What's happening?' I gasped.

'It's the change, soon you'll be like me.' My eyes widened and I wanted to scream.

So many things ran through my mind, what about my father? Why have you done this? Will I have suck people's blood? If I did I was heading straight over to Jessica bloody Stanley house, it was her fault I was in this mess.

Faces appeared in the room, all pale and all inhumanly beautiful. 'Ah he's found his mate,' said one, a beautiful woman with tawny hair; she reached out and putted his shoulder.

'We're going to great friends I know it.' A small spiky haired girl gushed bouncing on the spot like she was spring loaded.

'I don't see the appeal,' huffed an unbelievably gorgeous blond.

Jesus Christ this can't be happening.

'Bella it will all be over soon,' Edward's voice reassured me.

'Argh.' Sweat beaded my brow as I sat up in bed, what a nightmare, I knew I had an active imagination but that was just too much.

I turned on my side and all the breath left my body.

'Good morning Bella.' Edward was sat in a chair, I was still in the old house, my fingers reached up and clasped the bed sheet to my body.

'Not a nightmare then?'

'Afraid not.'

'So I'm a vampire?' my voice was small.

Edward burst out laughing 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'You didn't suck my blood and turn me into a vampire?' I whispered the words, and his eyes lit with amusement.

'No Bella, we had the hottest, most amazing sex of my life and then you dropped to sleep.'

'Oh,' was all I could manage.

'Yes oh.'

'I take it you're regretting our um activities?' he looked a little sad as he said this.

'No.'

'Really?'

'Really.' I let the sheet drop and watched Edward's eyes widen.

'So when exactly will you be moving here?'

'As soon as possible believe me.' He stood up from the chair and walked over to me.

'I'll be starting school here next week,' he told me as he sat next to me, his hands tracing patterns over my skin.

'Well perhaps we can hang out?' I was now leaning forward and running my tongue along his jaw.

'Oh Bella we'll be doing more than hanging out.'

'My dad is the chief of police,' I said with a little grin.

'I'm a very law abiding citizen.' I could hear the smile in his voice, 'Maybe I won't mention how I ravished his daughter though'

'That might be best,' I agreed.

'You know I was dreading moving here but now I think I'm going to love it.' Our mouths connected and I sighed happily.

I think Halloween is going to be my favourite holiday from now on.

**A/N OK so this was just an excuse for some smut I suppose. Halloween is my favourite time of year and this was a bit of fun to write.**

**Review and tell me if you liked it or thought it was the biggest load of rubbish ever – either way I would love to hear from you.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


End file.
